


Cat Got Your Cock?

by Everheart



Series: Weiss Lays The Pipe [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, F/F, Futanari, Lemon, Library Sex, Public Sex, Quiet Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everheart/pseuds/Everheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After releasing her desires out with Yang, Weiss finds a way to further her pleasure with a in-heat Blake. Sequel to Melted Ice. Monochrome smut. Futa!Weiss x Blake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Got Your Cock?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: You guys wanted a monochrome sequel. Ask and you shall receive.

Weiss stared in the bathroom mirror as she brushed her long, white hair. After finishing brushing, she placed the brush down on the counter top, picked up her scrunchy, and tied her hair into its usual style of a side ponytail.

After she finished her hair, she nodded to herself and flashed a toothy grin at her reflection. Weiss had waken up in a good mood this morning after just having the best night of her life yesterday. She was glad she decided to let loose for once, considering how uptight she was most of the time.

Weiss and Yang had a good talk before they went to sleep the other day and decided that they would keep their little fling a secret for now. Plus as far as she knew, the other girls didn’t know that she had a cock and she didn’t know how they would react. 

 Both of them also came to the agreement that they would be friends with benefits. Yang, being a thrill seeker and all, still wanted to explore more. Weiss could understand that. She thought that might be in love with Yang, but she didn’t want to say that just yet. She is only 17 and her hormones are still raging, so she didn’t want to commit to the L word just yet.

 She stepped out of the bathroom and looked around the room. It was Saturday morning so she expected everyone else to sleep in. Ruby was asleep up in her bunk. Blake was nowhere to be seen as her bed was already made up. 

 She must have gone to the library or something. Weiss thought.

 Weiss needed to catch up some studying herself, so she decided she would head over to the library herself to get a head start on that. But before she walked out the door, she looked over at Yang’s bed.

 Yang was still asleep, sprawled out in an awkward position on the bed, with her mouth open and snoring slightly. Weiss took a look at Yang’s mouth and blushed slightly before walking up to the edge of her bed before pulling up her skirt and pulling her cock out though the front of her boxers. 

_Now this is what you call starting your day off with a Yang..._

 

Blake sat in the very back of the academy’s library, a book in her hand. She was reading silently to herself. It was early in the morning, so the library wasn’t packed, but there were a few other students as well as the librarian.

 However, Blake was not reading a normal book. She was reading her favorite smut novel, Ninjas of Love. She blushed slightly as she got to the point in the book where the male protagonist was having rough, passionate sex with his love interest. Blake started to feel herself getting a bit hot to the point where she had to rub her legs together to keep from stripping down and playing with herself right then and there.

 She started to think back to yesterday when she saw Weiss having sex with Yang. She had never seen Weiss so dominant before. She assumed Weiss would be the submissive type, so seeing her this way made Blake want to be at the bottom with Weiss on top. On top of that, Weiss had a cock. One of the biggest she had ever seen.

 She turned to the next page in her book and continued to read. She went to the scene where the main protagonist was pressing his love interest against the wall, penetrating her from behind. She was moaning loudly as her inner walls were being wrecked by his massive erection.

 Blake imagined what it would be like to be in the girl’s position, with Weiss pressing her against the wall pounding her relentlessly. Blake, being a Faunus, was currently going a overwhelming heat cycle. She needed to mate with someone as soon as possible and Weiss was looking like the perfect candidate so far. Soon Blake decided that she couldn’t take it anymore. 

 She was going to go back to the team’s dorm room and pounce Weiss to the ground and fuck her right there, but as she thought of doing that, her object of lust walked right through the library door.

 Weiss looked around the library before looking to the very back and noticed Blake sitting in the very back. She smiled and before walking over to the table and greeting her.

 “Hello, Blake.” Weiss said as she sat down across the table from Blake, making sure to keep her voice down as to not disturb the other people in the library Blake, still in her heat, blushed slightly and replied with a nod and a hello.

 “Getting some studying done as well, hm?” Weiss asked as she pulled a book from a nearby shelf and opened it. 

 “Mhm...” Blake muttered in a quiet voice as she covered her lower face with her book to conceal her blush. She made sure to cover her face with the back cover of the book facing Weiss to make sure Weiss didn’t see the name of the book she was reading.

 Weiss noticed that Blake was a bit more quiet than usual. She was also fidgeting ever so slightly and Weiss could see a few drops of sweat coating her forehead.

 Weiss leaned closer and placed the back of her hand on Blake’s forehead. Blake blushed heavily and stared at Weiss from behind her book.

 “Are you alright Blake? Your face looks a bit red, and you‘re sweating a bit. Do you want go to the nurse’s office?” Weiss asked, generally concerned for her teammate’s health. Blake quickly shook her head.

 “No, I’m fine...let’s just get to studying alright?” Blake said in order to get Weiss’s attention off of her. Weiss simply nodded in response. Weiss couldn’t help but notice that Blake looked extremely adorable today...

 

“The Battle of Fort Oum was the deciding factor in the Remnant War when Miles Luna delivered the final blow to the corrupt general, Kerry Shawcross, ending his plans to gain control of all of Remnant.” Weiss spoke as she read from one of Beacon’s history books.

 Blake was trying her absolute hardest to pay attention, but she couldn’t help but stare at Weiss out of the corner of eye as Weiss continued to read from the book out loud. Soon, Blake’s eyes wondered to Weiss’s crotch. She eyed it while making sure Weiss wasn’t looking.

 “Blake, are you alright?” Weiss asked as she noticed Blake was nodding even after Weiss had stopped talking. This quickly shook Blake out of her lewd thoughts as she looked up at Weiss and nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Blake quickly nodded. Weiss then continued reading from the book.

 Soon, Blake could not take it anymore. She needed to release and she was no needy, she didn’t care if it happened right in the middle of the library. Blake then slid her arm under the table and slowly inched her hand towards Weiss’s thigh before placing her hand on it and rubbing up it, taking her skirt up with her.

 Weiss jolted slightly at the sudden feeling of a hand on her thigh and yelled. “B-Blake?” After that, she was immediately shushed by the school librarian. Weiss than lowered her voice. “Blake, what are you doing?”

 “I...need this...so badly right now...” Blake muttered in a hushed tone as she stared at Weiss with a pleading look, her face redder than a cherry. “I need your cock...”

 At that moment, Weiss realized why Blake had been acting the way she was earlier. She was in heat.

 “H-how did you...”

 “I saw you having sex with Yang...I peeked through the door...Please Weiss, let me have this...”

 Weiss stared into Blake’s hypnotizing amber eyes and noticed how beautiful Blake looked right then and there. Weiss suddenly got an urge to lay Blake on the table and fuck her until she passed out, but she knew that this wasn’t the right place for it.

 “Not here, Blake...” Weiss whispered. Blake shook her head and fished Weiss’s now hardened erection through the opening in her boxers and stroked it gently. Weiss bit her lip in order to keep from moaning.

 “I need it now...” With that, Blake grabbed Weiss’s hand and pulled her up from her seat and walked with Weiss in tow to the very back to the left section of tall bookcases, where no one else could see them. She pushed Weiss into the bookcase. 

 Blake then pulled up Weiss’s skirt and continued her stroking of Weiss’s cock. Weiss moaned slightly, enjoying the smooth feeling of Blake’s hand.

 Blake looked to her side and noticed a book cart. She pulled the book cart to the side and kneeled down so that if one looked down the section that Blake and Weiss were in, they wouldn’t be able to see Blake hiding down behind it.

 Blake continued to fondle Weiss’s cock. Weiss stared down at her with lustful eyes, which Blake stared back up at her with her own lustful look. Blake grinned playfully.

 “What’s the matter Weiss, cat got your tongue? Or should I say, cat got your cock?” With that, Blake suddenly engulfed Weiss’s raging boner into her mouth, instantly deepthroating.

 Weiss’s eyes fluttered shut and her mouth opened wide in a silent scream as her knees buckled slightly. She had to hold on the ledges of the bookcase behind her to keep her balance. “O-oh, fuck...” Weiss gasped quietly as her cock pulsed inside Blake’s warm mouth.

 Blake soon started to bob her head up and down on Weiss’s member, enjoying the taste of it. She stared up at Weiss’s face while blowing her off, and Weiss’s face was bright red with a look of absolute bliss on it.

 Weiss was now in the mood and wanted to feel Blake’s mouth even more, so she reached out and grabbed Blake’s cat ears through her bow and used them as leverage to thrust her cock slowly into Blake’s mouth. Blake moaned, her moans vibrating on Weiss’s erection as Weiss pressed further and further into her mouth.

 Soon, Weiss started to speed up her movements, thrusting her cock into Blake’s mouth at a speedy pace, making Blake gag quite a bit. She didn’t mind, however. She liked it rough.

 “Mmm...” Weiss moaned as she fucked Blake’s mouth. She was in love with the pleasure her cock was receiving.

  _S-she’s better than Yang at this!_

 Weiss couldn’t last any longer. She had been at this for almost 10 minutes. She moaned as quietly as she could before she released a wave of her hot, sticky load into Blake’s mouth. Blake moaned as she happily took Weiss’s load and sucked up every last drop down her gullet. She then pulled her mouth off of Weiss’s cock with a pop and showed Weiss her mouth, sticking her tongue out.

Weiss gripped her cock and slapped it against Blake’s wet tongue. “Oh, wow...”

 “Ready for round 2?” Blake said as she stroked Weiss’s member slowly. Weiss grinned, nodding. She laid down on the floor and stroked her erection before propping it upright. “Time to go for a ride, Blake.”

 “Gladly...” Blake said quietly as she pulled her black lace panties to the side and pulled up her skirt. She then spread her lower lips with her fingers and slowly lowered herself on Weiss’s cock, biting her lip to keep quiet. It was getting very hard to with how good Weiss felt inside of her right now. 

 Blake bounced up and down on Weiss’s dick, staring down at Weiss. Weiss looked into her eyes, thrusting upwards to match Blake’s movements. She tried to keep her thrusts as quiet as possible to not alert anyone.

 “A-ah!” Blake accidentally let out a moan. Weiss quickly shushed her with her finger. Blake nodded in response. “S-sorry...”

 Weiss and Blake were on cloud nine at this moment, in a moment of complete euphoria. Weiss quickly turned Blake over on her back. Weiss was sick of being on bottom. Weiss was now on top of Blake, holding her legs up with her hands. Blake was looking up at Weiss with a flushed face, her tongue hanging from the corner of her mouth.

 Weiss leaned down and kissed Blake’s collarbone, biting it gently before going up to kiss and bite her neck, leaving her mark there. Blake arched her back.

 Weiss then leaned in to kiss Blake’s lips, swirling her tongue around hers. Weiss moaned slightly into Blake’s mouth as their tongues battled for dominance.

 “A-ah...I’m g-gonna cum..” Weiss whispered, breathing heavily. Blake panted heavily. “M-me too...”

 Blake’s tight walls started to squeezed down on Weiss’s cock, and that sent Weiss over the edge. Weiss moaned as quietly as she could, dumping her load inside Blake’s wet snatch. Blake, in return, squirted her sticky fluid on Weiss’s dick.

 Weiss slowly slid herself out of Blake’s entrance as she panted heavily. “Mmm...”

 “Weiss, that was amazing...” Blake said as she smiled at Weiss. 

 “Well, it’s about to get even more amazing, Blake...”

 “What do you mean...ah!” Blake bit her lip as Weiss slid her cock into Blake’s tight ass. “It’s even tighter than your pussy...” Weiss whispered in awe as Blake’s warm back hole tightened around her.

 “W-Weiss...oh my god...” Blake arched her back as her other hole was wrecked by Weiss’s hard member. A few minutes of hard, intense thrusting later, Weiss came again, filling Blake’s hot hole to the brim with her warm cum.

 Weiss, now tuckered out, fell to the side and laid next to Blake, staring up at the ceiling. Blake leaned in and laid her head on Weiss’s chest. Weiss wrapped her arm around Blake

 After they laid there for a while, Weiss spoke up quietly. “We should get up before someone decides to come back here.”

 “Indeed.” Blake said as she and Weiss both got up to their feet.

 

Weiss and Blake walked inside the dorm room, where they saw Ruby and Yang playing some game on Ruby’s laptop. Ruby noticed that they had come back and smiled, greeting them.

 “Hey guys! How was your studying?” Ruby asked.

 Weiss and Blake looked at each other for a split second and turned back to Ruby. “It was...enlightening.” Weiss spoke. Ruby smiled before turning back to her laptop.

 Yang looked over at Weiss and mouthed the words, “You guys fucked, didn’t you?’ 

 Weiss and Blake both blushed at Yang’s question, and the look on their faces gave Yang the answer she wanted.

 All four girls sat in chairs at the desk, Weiss and Blake watching as Ruby played some game named Elsword on the laptop and was losing badly in a pvp match, while Yang was laughing at Ruby’s struggle, to which Ruby pouted cutely in response.

 Weiss stared at Ruby for a second, taking in the sight of the amazingly cute girl in front of her. She grinned slightly.

_Well, I know who I want next..._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope that was to your liking. It’s fun getting to experiment with writing lemon, and I think I’m doing pretty good so far. White Rose up next! Let me know what you think and I’ll see you in the next one. 
> 
> Peace!


End file.
